


Laundry

by Rokasan



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine-Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Seals (Ambiguous), Single Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokasan/pseuds/Rokasan
Summary: Shikamaru and Tenten clean up a mess in the kitchen and examine Shikako's latest seal.





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedQwyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQwyll/gifts).



"That'll stain if you don't rinse it"

"Hmph, troublesome…"

...

"Kako thought it'd be useful when the baby comes" he said, putting the tea towel into the wooden chest and activating the seal.

"I wonder what function this has", Tenten murmured, tracing her finger along the strange symbols 

_~PLEASE DON'T EAT PEOPLE~_

"Maybe step back a bit"

They watched in silence as hundreds of little shadow legs sprouted and the chest swayed and jumped, agitating the contents before squatting and 'peeing' down the floor waste.

...

"The lavender scent is supposed to be soothing"

"Well… Practical, if a bit odd"

"Troublesome Kako"


End file.
